


Kiss My Battery (Gerard x Lindsey)

by mememway



Category: Gerard Way and the Hormones, Mindless Self Indulgence, My Chemical Romance
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-10-27
Packaged: 2018-11-14 00:50:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11196999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mememway/pseuds/mememway
Summary: A comic artist who is recovering from addiction takes his chances and moves to Los Angeles, California. His neighbor being Lindsey Ballato, an estranged stripper who has a hard time staying on her feet and Gerard isn't sure how to react. Their adventure is only beginning thanks to Lindsey's dog.





	1. Don't plug It In

Gerard isn't the person you'd exactly expect to be flawless. Probably because looks are deceiving and Gerard is just one of those people who has a few issues under the belt. He had gotten bored of his New Jersey lifestyle and as someone who was recovering from the drugs and drinking, new scenery always helped recovery according to his therapist and his brother.

Mikey had everything, a girlfriend, a nice house, a cat named Squirt who Gerard loved but was far too allergic to the cat and couldn't handle being in Mikey's house for more than an hour before the allergies really began to hit Gerard and that discouraged him greatly. He just wanted to spend some time with his damn brother and his brother's girlfriend but that wasn't gonna happen in his lifetime from the looks of it. Gerard wasn't exactly the most optimistic person in the world to be candid with himself and others. Gerard didn't like living someday. That was the problem with the bipolar disorder. He could either be manic as fuck or depressed as fuck. There was no in between with Gerard which brought him down just an inch or two.

Gerard was beginning to unpack in his new place and he was stoked to see what the future had held for Gerard. Maybe he'd find someone to complete the puzzle? Or so Gerard hoped. The optimism wasn't full flowing at the moment. Gerard went outside to go take a long smoke before Ray Toro, his best friend who he had known since childhood, came to help Gerard unpack. Mikey had tried to get him to stop smoking but it wasn't an easy habit to just /break/ so damn easy. He had been smoking since the start of high school and it wasn't as good all a healthy habit and he was too far in to just /stop/ this late in. Maybe he'd find the motivation to one day but Gerard's hopes for that were down in the dumps just like everything else at the moment.

Gerard had put out the cigarette when his friend had arrived and gave him a discouraged and worried look. It wasn't like Gerard was shooting up or anything but Ray /was/ allowed to worry after all. That's what best friends did. Worry about the other. Mikey did that to the point where it /almost/ got annoying to Gerard.

But he tried not to acknowledge it or tell him it was annoying just so Mikey's feelings weren't hurt. He didn't want to upset his baby brother and make him feel like shit. What type of rational person would do that to their own sibling? Not Gerard. It didn't automatically classify him as a good person. He just cared for his brother and wanted him to be happy even when Gerard wasn't gone.

When he was addicted, Gerard was convinced that Mikey wouldn't miss hmm because well.. Mikey didn't like seeing his own brother destroy and starve himself over drugs and alcohol. It would ruin any sibling, younger or older, Gerard believed.

Ray and Gerard began unpacking. It was gonna be a long day and Gerard already knew that removing objects out of boxes and examining things they forgot about was quite nostalgic for the two of them and Gerard had nailed up a few things to the walls of the rentals apartment. Gerard liked to put things up. He had a vinyl that no longer worked so he encased his old Bowie record, Low, into a sort of picture frame which was quite large but it did the job and kept it safe. It was Gerard's favorite by far.

Gerard had also hung some pictures of the family such as a mildly drunk Gerard days before Grandma Elena had passed and he had thick black hair with was a little too long for him, or at least in her opinion but she was Gerard's favorite person. And Gerard didn't like a lot of people for a lot of reasons due to past experiences with people he didn't enjoy.

Other than having shitty friends who would rather smoke and drink, which Gerard had cut the drinking out of his life but not the smoking. It was a habit that Gerard couldn't break even if he wanted to.

Now that those friends were out of his life he felt a bit lost to be candid. He didn't like feeling lost but at the same time when you had little to no friends it seemed impossible to get anymore.

________

Lindsey Ballato was Gerard's unlikely neighbor. She was nice, hard headed, a bit different than Gerard to say the least.

She was into art but never had the money to attend art school since it was expensive.

She had good grades in school but not _good enough_ to attend an art school like she wanted. She got A's and B's for the most part but schools had wanted more than that. More than just the grades.

They wanted straight A's, you to attend after school groups and participate. Which Lindsey had done some but not enough to satisfy the schools from the looks of it.

_Needy fuckers._

As time progressed she was becoming financially unstable and the only simple solution was to sell herself out.

Becoming an artist seemed far from happening and she was far from an optimist at this point.

She had loved art but her ambition had seemed too high up to go grab to some. Every wanted a damn high school diploma or a fucking college degree.

Lindsey had a high school diploma but why did being a secretary require experience? All it was, was typing on a computer and making sure everything was scheduled. Easy enough. But they wanted a college education which Lindsey couldn't obtain even if she _wanted_ it.

Over the days she had decided to move to Los Angeles. The city of opportunities and had gotten a job a _stripper._

It wasn't something to be proud of but Lindsey needed a source of income _desperate._ She didn't wanna seem like a beggar so last solution was.. Selling her body out.

She was good looking, flexible, and a quick learner. She did a bar tending job on the wide for extra money if she wanted to go out with friends. Which she didn't have a lot of.

But she didn't mind that at all. Better to manage 2 than 50, she told herself.

But now she had a new neighbor to deal with, and she didn't expect him to become her soul mate.

//

Authors note

_This is only an introduction. Next chapter the two will meet and you'll find out more about Gerard and Lindsey and how the two got together._

_~Greyson._

 

 


	2. Now or never

_Baby, go love me now, now or never_.

_**//** _

It was a late Saturday night. Gerard was unpacking and such with Ray and the weather was almost too good to be true for the man who didn't in the entirety of good. That was thanks to life's oh so powerful abuse that Gerard had too much experience in.

Past stories of Gerard had showed that in vivid colors, full of cheap liquor and the drugs.

But now things were different and Gerard was clean and looked better.

Hell, everyone realized that Gerard was clean. From the way he talked to the walking and just his personality and perspective. Most of those things had a dark and a bright side and Gerard was convinced he was gonna die alone at this rate.

"Why do you invest so much in these _stupid_ things?" Ray asked, gesturing to the Samsung smart fridge that Gerard had, he who sighed.

"Because. I like ice. Ice makers make my life and my coffee cold." Gerard said.

"You think that's gonna attract people, it's a genuine question, Gee." Ray said as he leaned against the counter and Gerard let out a high pitched giggle.

"Yes. But I am not looking to go get laid, so." Gerard had stuck out his tongue to Ray who laughed too.

"Alright. Point taken, Way." Ray said and Gerard had crawled onto the counter, no longer leaning on it.

_______

Lindsey had noticed she had a new neighbor. He hadn't seen his face but it was obvious the man with the hair which had a fluffy _poof_ to it might have known her new neighbor.

The discovery of her neighbor seemed a mystery as she rubbed the head of her dog, Mitch. Who was extremely loyal and adorable and well, _noisy_.

She didn't hate Mitch for that. In fact she adored the dog to literal bits and pieces but had gotten some noise complaints which she had quickly brushed off.

She was home but not enough to make the dog think any differently of what was in his surroundings.

A cardboard box that held the looks of a fridge was tossed out of the front and into the yard and Lindsey had sighed gently to herself.

She didn't appreciate that her new neighbor seemed a bit destructive and didn't want them to get in trouble with the land lord, mainly because he was a blunt asshole.

_____

Night had came, Gerard was tired and Ray was gone so Gerard had settled onto the couch and read comics for a bit to obtain becoming tired which wasn't easy for the king of insomniacs.

Gerard was always tired but sleep never came easily for the man who preferred nights of restlessness over the entirety of getting a properly required 8 hours of sleep for his body.

As Gerard had gotten tired, he had put the single comic in the box before standing up with mild hesitation, setting the empty coffee cup into the sink before cautiously walking into the bedroom and peeling off his morning clothes and exchanging them for night clothes.

_____

Lindsey had work early in the morning at the club. she would go in around 6 AM, entirely used to the timezone difference of everyone else, and wondered if her neighbor was but brushed it off and finally went to sleep, meeting _sweet_ dreams for the most part.

_____

Gerard had slept until 5:30 AM and his body was not at all used to the time difference, he was woken up by loud barking and his body definitely required more sleep and he wanted to punch the pillow but had thought ' _what_ _the fuck did the pillow do to me?'_ before standing up.

He had on a Star Wars shirt, plaid bottoms that were long and went down to his bare feet and his hair was a disheveled mess.  Gerard didn't care about his appearance and stood up from the bed and rubbed his face, the loud noises making his thoughts feel out of place and it had resonated from what felt like _all_ the way up and down the neighborhood and already didn't fancy his neighbor and Gerard had usually liked new people, he covered his mouth with his hand to yawn.

He had made his way outside, knocking on the neighbors door without any preamble and he had a glare of daggers at the door.

______

Lindsey has began hearing her dog bark and that was what woke the entertainer up from her comfortable slumber. She loved Mitch but the rest of the neighborhood didn't like Mitch and she understood why the neighbors didn't, to an extent. He didn't bite or do anything that would harm anyone, he just barked a bit too loud and got the entire neighborhood pissy.

She was getting ready for work around that time in a whorish outfit and had false nails on and makeup almost nearly caked but she looked gorgeous to those who attended the club.

She was in a white vest that showed her belly button and a tight mini plaid skirt.

That was when she had heard the knock, possibly of her new and now pissed off neighbor and got up from the bed, stretching out for a moment and yelling, "I'll be there in a moment!" from her room and finally headed down the skinny hallway.

When she had opened the door she was presented a man who had thick dark hair, ink black like and hazy eyes that had an unidentifiable color in the dark and she felt bad. The guy had looked exhausted and in need of sleep and sympathy had punched Lindsey in the chest.

"I'm sorry about my dog.. He chooses the worst times to bark." Lindsey said, her accent a bit heavier than usual and she wasn't sure why and Gerard's heart immediately felt bad and it sunk into his chest and he bit the inside of his cheek, Lindsey seeing it slightly sink into his mouth and she knew what he was doing.

"N-No.. It's uh, my fault." Gerard said. Lindsey saw the small button nose, the fact that he was bare footed and he looked cute in the dark but wondered how he looked in the sunlight when the man had a good night of rest.

"it's okay, seriously, it;s my fault, you look new here." Lindsey had noted out loud and Gerard had pointed to the other door, two of the garages separating the two small apartments and Gerard had nodded. "Yep, new, just moved in yesterday, actually." Gerard said and everything finally clicked for Lindsey, the man with the messy and curly hair must have been someone helping Gerard move in and she smiled a bit and nodded to him, understanding now.

"Well, I hope we can start this out on a new foot, my name is Lindsey." She said to the man, extending her arm and Gerard had done the same. "Gerard. nice to meet you Lindsey." Gerard said with a warm smile.

This was the start to a new friendship.


	3. Coffee Shops And Strippers

_Current song is: Give em hell kid_

___

The morning had came without a word in the world.

Gerard couldn't go back to sleep that night, tragically.

He had stayed up drinking coffee, him and Lindsey setting up a time to meet after Gerard got out of work around 3 pm for coffee, something that Gerard was clearly addicted to, over the drugs which was a blessing in disguise.

When he had heard a car come out of the double driveway, Gerard had waved his arm to the female and smiled softly to her, the new neighbor waving back. This was around 6 am and the barking was away and Gerard was lied back, the small window having a cushion so that Gerard could relax within the window without any worries but everyone who walked by could see Gerard drawing or sleeping at the window.

His old basement back in New Jersey was nothing compared to the luxury modern apartment that Gerard was living in now.

He had loved the mildly small apartment, though. It was cozy and kept him company and he definitely could consider it a home.

___

Lindsey didn't like her job, but a livelihood was all that Lindsey needed. A proper job, something to feed off of. She needed rent money, money for food, it was always about the money in society.

Lindsey wasn't a rich stripper, very far from it. But then again Gerard wasn't rich either.

Lindsey didn't wear fancy designer clothes. She had to spare her money and be wise with it.

She didn't spend a dime on adopting Mitch, at first.

Mitch was a rescue from a kill shelter. The only major investments she made were on rabies vaccines and the occasional treatments for ticks and fleas but those weren't atrociously expensive.

Mitch was an easy dog. Thank fuck that he didn't have any problems and was a loyal pet.

Lindsey had worked as a bar tender and a stripper.

Today the day that she had worked early in the morning as a bar tender but still had to wear clothes that exposed her, mainly for the increase in tips if she looked like something appealing. And Lindsey wasn't an unattractive female. She was curvy, looked good with or without makeup and was content when she wasn't at work or being groped or giving lap dances or blow jobs. It wasn't fun for Lindsey. Extremely far from it.

But now that she had a new neighbor maybe the dread of coming home and being lonely wouldn't be as bad.

Her neighbor seemed like someone interesting.

Gerard definitely was an interesting and attractive person to look at. He was a good looking guy with a good personality and Mitch looked at him like he had at Lindsey. With trust and content.

Why stay at a job you weren't happy at, people would ask. When you don't have a college degree and every job demands experience, and she didn't have much experience, it was frustrating.

Lindsey knew how to use a computer but didn't wanna be some shitty secretary or some lap dog. No. She wanted to be a powerful woman who wasn't pushed around but in a world full of judgment and requirements and needs she couldn't be the person she wanted to be.

Lindsey had been offered jobs as a secretary. She didn't want that. She wanted to be an artist, a model, someone who had a form of self expression. But being a stripper, you don't have much to work with.

She worked the job, getting hit on and tried to press down her anger in substitute for flirting back with the male who was sitting on a stool on the other side of the bar.

____

When her day had come to an end, she took her shitty but reliable car back home. Then she remembered, she had coffee with Gerard.

The man with ink black hair and hazy unique eyes that said so much yet so little about him and Lindsey was curious as to why he was in Los Angeles County.

It wasn't a bad place. Don't get her wrong. But where did he used to live, what did he do for a living and did he have any family out here, Lindsey wondered.

She had wondered a lot to be candid.

Lindsey had got home safely and had saw that Gerard was no longer in the window and probably minding his own business and that was when she parked the car in the driveway and unlocked the door, a card slip falling out and flying inside, Mitch barking at it and she picking it up, it reading;

_"I get out of work at 2 but here's my number in case plans change for you due to work , XOXO G'_

Lindsey had smiled softly. The writing was cute and she had smiled at the small card and got out her phone and put in his number.

_Lin: Hey, I found your number. I know it's after two but I won't rush, are you home and ready yet?_

_G: just got home, actually, I'm just getting ready. I'll meet you outside?_

She had smiled, he seemed to type on his phone pretty quick. Most people she knew didn't type as quick as he had.

She assumed it was due to just basic skill and experience with his phone.

Lindsey had finally took off her makeup and got into basic clothes and such, looking nice and reapplying a very light amount of makeup before heading outside, Gerard waiting there.

Gerard used to smoke so he'd be standing there with a cigarette, back in New Jersey, that was.

Gerard was now different and had to her used to the changed lifestyle of being in Los Angeles, California.

Things were changed for Gerard basically and entirely.

He loved Los Angeles. Don't get Gerard wrong. But it wasn't like New Jersey. Far from it.

"Would you like me to drive?" Gerard asked. He didn't have the nicest car on the planet but it got him from place to place without a major hassle.

Lindsey had nodded, giving him a toothy grin and Gerard had returned the same to her and they got into the car, Mitch in the window, letting out a dog sigh with sad eyes to the two and Gerard had waved and Mitch barked as Gerard pulled out of the drivers space.

____

They had gotten to the coffee shop, Gerard helping Lindsey out and Lindsey automatically thought,

_This guy is cute and nice? Jackpot!_

But didn't say it out loud as she took his hand and they walked inside the coffee shop that Lindsey had suggested. It was no Starbucks. It was ran by older women who respected the craft of coffee and Gerard thought that was nice.

Gerard had insisted he pay for Lindsey's coffee, which was the most expensive compared to Gerard's cheap basic coffee that just had sugar and creamer.

She had gotten an iced coffee, that consisting of more sugar and creamer than Gerard's hot drink and they settled down at a table, Gerard playing playing with his hands and drumming his fingers into the top of the coffee cup cap and that's when Lindsey began to put her phone away and Gerard perked up.

He saw an opportunity to start conversation despite the anxiety that was flowing flowing Gerard at the moment.

"So uh, how long have you lived here?" Gerard asked

"My whole life, basically. But I visited Newark, New Jersey a lot since my dad was never around for my mom so I guess I've been a bit of everywhere. I was born in the United Kingdom though." Lindsey said.

Gerard was shocked to meet someone who had basically experienced the entire world. Gerard had only went to Arizona once for a music competition, but that was only for a day before Gerard had to head back to New Jersey.

"I was born in Summit, New Jersey. Lived there my whole life but I needed a change of scenery. The blue New Jersey skies and the snow during the winter that was atrocious was too much. Farthest I went was Arizona and then I attended art school in New York City. " Gerard said.

Lindsey was just as envious as Gerard was. He got to do art. Something that Lindsey appreciated but could never afford the costs of college. She wondered if Gerard was still swimming in college debt but he must have had a successful job opportunity if he moved so far away. But she didn't question his judgment. It seemed well in place.

"You're ambitious, you know. Nothing wrong with ambition though." Lindsey said and Gerard had nodded.

"So uh.. This may or may not be my 6th cup of coffee today." Gerard said and rubbed the back of his neck.

"That isn't very healthy.." She said softly.

"Yeah.. But onto another topic. What do you do for a living?" Gerard asked Lindsey and she had almost choked on her coffee.

"I'm a stripper." Lindsey said without hesitation to Gerard despite almost consuming the liquid down the wrong pipe. "Now, what do you do, Gerard?" Lindsey asked.

Gerard was still adjusting to shock at the moment. Lindsey, a stripper? Gerard definitely didn't expect that. She seemed too.. Smart. Gerard rarely had intelligible conversations. Not that strippers weren't intelligent people. Just underestimated people.

People who couldn't afford much and had to sustain themselves and Gerard understood that and respected it without any questions.

"I'm a comic artist for DC." Gerard said in a proud voice. He loved his job more than anything. In fact, it kept him busy and on his toes and he adored it.

Gerard also did some freelance art but Comic artist seemed to be enough on the resume.

"I've never met a comic artist. What is it like?" Lindsey asked.

"Lots of deadlines, stress, the occasional caffeine overdose but other than that it's quite okay. Good pay and all that." Gerard said. He felt quite lucky to have a job they he didn't entirely despise, and his boss, Grant Morrison, didn't hate him at all and Gerard felt thankful for that as well.

He had a good neighbor, a good job, good coffee. What could be better, Gerard thought.

"That's.. There positives and negatives." Lindsey said with a chilly laugh.

"Yeah. I've never been to a strip club and all my friends and my brother celebrated without me on my 21st." Gerard said with a nervous laugh.

"You know.. If you've never been to one, you can come to the one I work at. The alcohol is pretty good and the strippers are good as well. I'm speaking from experience, by the way." Lindsey said. "What's your brother's name?" Lindsey asked.

"Mikey. But his birth name is Michael. I had a hard time pronouncing his name when we were really little. And I haven't touched an alcoholic drink in about 6 years starting my next birthday."

"I'm glad you're clean.. Good for you, Gerard. Seriously. That takes a lot of courage." She said and Gerard had rubbed the back of his neck.

"I prefer my coffee over my drugs any day of the week. Believe me on that." Gerard said.

"It'd be fun seeing you there," Lindsey nodded and set her drink back as well, sitting back in the booth. "It'll be quite easy to sleep after seeing us," Lindsey chuckled, and her words could've meant two things, and she didn't mind whichever one went to Gerard's mind. "So, I'm guessing you're single, since you're talking about going to a strip club?" The ravenette then asked, a small smirk brushing her lips. Lindsey was never subtle with her words, and it never took long for her feelings- either romantic or sexual- to kick in. She fell quickly, and that had its pros and cons.

Gerard's eyes had went wide at the statement. "Relationship sadly didn't come in the package. Last girl I was with dumped me, actually." Gerard said.

Lindsey felt bad for him, Gerard definitely didn't deserve to be dumped. He seemed like a good and loyal guy who had enjoyed his life and had a few problems no person was perfect.

But back onto the topic at hand, Gerard thought. He was worried he'd embarrassed himself in the club and lost importantly embarrass himself in front of Lindsey. And that would fucking suck.

"If you can get me to sleep I think I'll love you forever. And I feel like I'll bore you before you bore me." Gerard said with a playful toothy grin, his small baby teeth exposed past his lips and Lindsey thought it was the cutest damn thing on the planet.

Lindsey had studied Gerard's face with a lot of care. "I highly doubt you're boring. And you look cute, I'm not flirting with you, if you think that's too soon. I just believe that attractive people should be complimented." Lindsey said and Gerard's porcelain face had a light pink blush to it, Lindsey's face had a synthetic makeup blush to it.

"But if you're down for the club, we should really exchange numbers. I mean, if that isn't too much to ask out of you." Lindsey said and Gerard shop his head. "Not too much at all. Don't worry about it." Gerard said and waved it off as he grabbed out his phone and her eyes went wide at the lockscreen.

_It was Stan Lee. On his fucking lock screen. She definitely wanted to get in his pants now. Cute, nerdy, smart, hot damn._

They had exchanged numbers within a minute flat, Gerard was a quick typer and he had put Lindsey's picture for her contact so whenever they called or talked, it displayed it on the screen.

Lindsey had done the same, Gerard sticking out his tongue for the picture. Lindsey had giggled a bit, Gerard really was a cute guy and she was genuinely curious as to how the other female could dump someone so perfect, maybe it was because of his drinking problem? But that was years ago and she believed that the break up of him and her was recent to his move to California.

"Now we can stay in contact and if anything changes, I'll message you and vice versa." Gerard said and Lindsey had nodded in agreement with Gerard.

A few girls in their fluffy green and pink skirts walked by, it had to be about an 80 to 90 degree day, especially if people were dressing like that but Lindsey would be a hypocrite if she judged others dressing choices.

The two were about to depart outside, Lindsey getting another drink and the older woman definitely thought that the two were cute together and it had made Gerard scarlet red, once more, and Lindsey thought it was the damn cutest color in Gerard.

That's when Gerard's phone had went off, a man by the name of Grant on his display, mainly because Lindsey was eavesdropping over his screen.

"I gotta go. But we'll see each other soon, right?" Gerard asked and Lindsey had nodded with a warm smile. "Definitely. Have a good day, Gerard." She said. The two had departed, Lindsey insisting she walk.

Gerard was so damn stubborn and Lindsey had yet to learn about Gerard.


	4. Shirtless Painters (Part One)

> _**Current song: Gives You Hell by The All-American Rejects** _
> 
> _**______** _
> 
> Soon enough, about a day after, Lindsey and Gerard had met again.
> 
> This was when Gerard was put off of work for reasons that he would rather not discuss. It wasn't anything too bad. Just a two week break from working and Gerard was trying to find ways to keep himself busy.
> 
> Nothing an awful lot serious. Gerard just overworked himself no matter where he went and it had likely drove him insane. Gerard had expectations for himself and no one else. He didn't expect anyone to be anything special as long as they didn't piss Gerard off. And he was an extremely hard person to piss off.
> 
> But he didn't do much to piss himself off either. Not since he got off the drugs and drinking. Now the hard part was just living without having a bad day.
> 
> Which was hard thanks to Gerard not having a whole lot of ambition other than being a comic artist and that was okay as long as he was happy.
> 
> ____
> 
> Lindsey had gotten out of work early that morning with 500 in her bra, her nails long and black and her lipstick a bright red.
> 
> Gerard wasn't in the window and she had a moment of relief. She didn't like Gerard seeing her so out of place and flashy despite the two were going to see each other at a club when Lindsey was doing what she did best.
> 
> _Stripping._
> 
> Lindsey had gotten dressed into a nice Black Sabbath shirt with some nice short jeans. Her appearance was nice and Lindsey definitely liked how she looks in her clothes. The California weather was harsh to those who didn't wanna conform to light weight clothes and Gerard definitely didn't but she wasn't one to judge or say anything. He had spent his whole life in New Jersey where the weather was erratic and people couldn't drive.
> 
> Los Angeles was mildly similar, people couldn't drive and the city was slow but the weather was plentiful of heat and it had its beauty.
> 
> The Los Angeles Palm trees to the gorgeous neighborhoods that benefited the wealthy and many had went to Los Angeles for success and she assumed that was what Gerard was looking for within the prosperous city.
> 
> But DC comics didn't hire those that weren't talented and she had yet to learn about Gerard's projects other than what he had vaguely explained in their small conversations.
> 
> She had came out, Mitch following by her side and Lindsey had sighed softly and knocked on the comic artist's door.
> 
> Gerard was shirtless and painting. Highly regretting that he wore his sweater earlier so he had the air conditioning blasting when he heard the knock and David Bowie's album Low. It was one of his favorite records and he was playing it on the vinyl player that Mikey had gotten him for his birthday 3 years ago. It was an old one but it did the job. He would need a new one soon but never had the courage to ask Mikey so he'd probably wait for his next birthday.
> 
> Gerard had perked up from his painting, quickly cleaning up and he yelled, "The door is unlocked! Come in!" Gerard yelled. He already knew it was Lindsey since she had texted him before hand, Lindsey came in to see a shirtless Gerard running into the back room to clean up and she had giggled a bit to herself.
> 
> She felt bad for disturbing his private time but it wasn't like he didn't have a warning, but at the same time Gerard was an adult who didn't need a female friend who _might_ have a hard core crush, up his ass constantly.
> 
> Lindsey had grabbed out her phone while Gerard was changing out of the paint coated clothes, a shower turning on so she assumed it be a few minutes and grabbed out her phone.
> 
> ' _Cute neighbor. Who knew?'_
> 
> She posted with a picture of her wearing the pastel pink lipstick and posting it onto Instagram without hesitation. She definitely wasn't Instagram famous. She had done it to keep herself busy and updated with the world like everyone else.
> 
> She was curious as if her new neighbor and friend had one, but didn't wanna seem like a stalker. So she didn't dare search him up and pocketed her phone into the back pocket of her pants. She had a small little purse over her shoulder.
> 
> Gerard had came out with mess wet hair, but had a towel and was wearing a black shirt with the logo to Misfits on it and was wearing some tight light blue jeans which threw off the dark theme of his shoes but she thought it was interesting that Gerard had such a unique wardrobe.
> 
> "Hey. It's good to see you again. You caught me at a bad time but that's okay." Gerard said. He was a bit body conscious so he was embarrassed that Lindsey caught him shirtless and that's why he panicked and had showered to removed the paint from his sensitive skin. The paint was water based so it wouldn't harm him but Gerard still had worries was all.
> 
> "It's good to see you as well, I hoped the text was warning enough.. And uh.. Mitch joined me. I hope that's okay." Lindsey said and Gerard had nodded. "That's totally fine. The couch isn't expensive since I got it off of Craigslist from some old dude but it's a nice couch." Gerard said. It was bright orange and matched the modern theme of the small apartment. He had a few framed posters on the wall and pictures of what seemed like family, a blonde tall man next to Gerard, a higher quality picture of the same one that was of Gerard and the brother known as Mikey, both standing next to Stan Lee.
> 
> She was curious as to why Gerard worked for DC if he had looked up Stan Lee. Maybe he favored both? Possibly. It was a fight when it came to only liking one and she respected Gerard for not picking sides.
> 
> "So uh.. Would you like some coffee? I don't have anything going on and was wondering if you'd like to do something?" Gerard asked and Lindsey had thought for a moment. "I actually have to get some new clothes for the club event on Friday but other than that I'm fine. We could go to the mall and you could get some clothes for it to that way you don't feel counted out? Just a suggestion.. I gotta get some makeup as well." Lindsey said. She liked going to MAC cosmetics for her lipstick and favorite eyeshadow and blushes. High end is what Lindsey liked.
> 
> Maybe Gerard had liked makeup too, he'd have to get some foundation and concelear to cover up the stress acne since he didn't experience acne as a teenager and now it was happening as an adult.
> 
> So he just wore makeup to cover up. Nothing awfully special and he only used it occasionally, like if Grant ever asked him to go out to a photoshoot for their comics and Gerard had to look nice and not completely red and with pimples. But they hadn't since Gerard was still new, but Grant always said, just have a suit in case but he probably wanted to dress nice for when he went to the club.
> 
> Maybe he didn't wanna be too flashy but he was _innocent_. To an extent. He never had acted on sex even when mildly hinted to do so or provoked. But Gerard wasn't interested in that stuff. It just didn't grab him like Lindsey had and that was okay. It didn't make him any less of a human being and the same was for Lindsey.
> 
> He had nodded. "Definitely." Gerard said. "Coffee and then an adventure to the mall? I haven't been to the one in Los Angeles yet so I'm excited." Gerard said.
> 
> "Oh my. You'll love it. There's so much stuff that'll you'll be overwhelmed. I promise you that. But you'll love it regardless of being overwhelmed." Lindsey said.
> 
> Gerard was now excited. Lindsey knew her stuff so he trusted her judgement.
> 
> They had coffee, the two having a small conversation as they worked the the hot caffeine and Mitch was at Gerard's feet and he looked down occasionally to the Jack Russell Terrier.
> 
> Mitch didn't trust a lot of people but maybe Mitch had detected that Lindsey had a special love interest in Gerard and she had fell too many times, but Gerard didn't seem like he'd hurt a fly.
> 
> The two had finished, Gerard putting the coffee mugs into the dish washer. "I'm ready if you are." Gerard said with a warm smile.
> 
> The two were gonna have an adventure at the mall and she was so damn excited. She loved this guy a whole lot.
> 
> //AN
> 
> _This is only part one. Part two will be up late tonight or early tomorrow._
> 
> _~Greyson._


	5. Shirtless Painters (Part Two)

_**Current song:** _ **_Turning Tables by Adele._ **

**_Also: Chasing Cars by Snow Patrol._**  
______

Gerard had decided to drive for him and Lindsey. Gerard was stubborn with a lot of things and didn't take no for an answer. So Lindsey had let out a loud sigh, mainly because he was so damn stubborn.

They had both buckled into the silver Nissan Altima that he had. It was a nice car and looked brand new.

Gerard had flown to California since the drive would be too stressful, plus he had a shitty car back in New Jersey since he couldn't exactly afford a decent one.

But now with his bonus thanks to his new work? He was practically thriving but new how to spend his money. Gerard definitely didn't have enough to live in Hollywood but he had enough to support himself and one other person if he ever decided to get another girlfriend which didn't seem like it was gonna happen, not anytime soon.

Gerard didn't wanna have his heart broken again. So he had stayed away from falling for someone but Lindsey definitely had his heart. Someone.

And he couldn't fail in love with someone who was a stripper. That was just bad luck and full of disloyalty but at the same time she needed a living. And Gerard couldn't be pissed at her for making a living.

At least she was trying a like a lot of people who just gave up and Gerard almost became one of those people who have up out of lack of motivation.

But luckily he didn't. Gerard cleaned himself up and learned from mistakes and went from there. He was thankful that he picked up as quick as he did or he wouldn't be in a car with Lindsey right now. And a new one at that. He wasn't blowing a dime on illegal drugs or alcohol. Gerard had came so damn far.

He had snapped back into his normal thoughts and had turned in the car with the press of a button, Lindsey was a bit amazed. This car was high end. But the keys needed to be in the car for it to turn on or it wouldn't.

Gerard had backed out of the parking space, tilting his head around and when he finally got onto the road, he adjusted the stick to drive and sighed in relief.

"So uh.. Mind if I ask when you obtained your license?" Lindsey asked and Gerard shook his head. "Don't mind at all. Worked on it until I was 16 and got it at 18." Gerard said. His mother was nervous trusting him with a car but at the same time he was slowly becoming an adult around that time and his mother couldn't hold him back entirely.

They had slowly drove to the mall, Lindsey giving directions. It wasn't because Gerard was being slow, no. The LA traffic was just slow. The city was slow because no one knew how to use their damn gas pedal but Gerard had seemed used to sitting there in traffic, chewing on gum, drumming his hands on the steering wheel and sipping at his coffee occasionally.

Lindsey had thought, _this guy is so damn perfect._ But her thoughts were soon fought off when they had stopped and Gerard had shaken her shoulder.

It was only a 30 minute drive but on a clear road it took 10 minutes. It was _that_ damn slow but Gerard still had that same toothy grin on his face as they got out of the car. He looked amazed.

"We can stop by sephora. Just gotta get some perfume if that isn't too much?" Lindsey inquired. "Not much at all." Gerard added to the question that Lindsey had tossed out, it sounding more like a statement but he understood that Lindsey needed to get stuff done as well.

Gerard and Lindsey had entered the mall and Gerard had followed Lindsey, looking around, his eyes sort of scanning shoes as they entered.

"If we need to stop for anything, please ask. This is for you too, Gerard." She said and Gerard nodded. "I'll definitely warn you if something grabs my eye and my wallet." Gerard said with a laugh to the ravenette.

Gerard and Lindsey had went into Sephora, Lindsey going to the side and inspecting and Gerard had wandered around.

Lindsey had thought that the way he thought was cute as well. The way that his tongue stuck out the corner of his mouth when he was in intense thought.

Gerard was looking at makeup brushes and Lindsey was good at makeup so when she grabbed a box of Forever Young, the name of the perfume, she came over.

"What are you gonna use the brush for?" She asked and leaned over a bit.

"Contouring. I've had the same one for 10 years and it's beginning to totally wear." Gerard said.

Lindsey was shocked. Gerard took good care of his makeup brushes and knew his things. She respected that. "You'll want a fluffy brush. In my opinion. The one on your left words for nose contouring as well." She said and Gerard had picked it up. "This one?" Gerard asked and she nodded. "Definitely." She said. "Thanks. I think I'll get this one with the new pallette." Gerard said. "Good choice. I use the same one if that's any consolation on it's quality." Lindsey added.

"I trust your judgement. You know your makeup. I rarely do makeup anymore so I'm sort of rusty." Gerard said with a slight laugh. "I know. If you want, sometime I could give you some tips. I have a large vanity at home." Lindsey said and Gerard had lit up like a child on Christmas.

"That'd be awesome. We could maybe compare products and stuff?" Gerard suggested and Lindsey nodded without hesitation. "Definitely. Great minds think a like. Ready to pay? No rush, by the way. Seriously. Today is about you as well." Lindsey said but Gerard had nodded.

"I'm not feeling rushed. Your insight is actually helping." Gerard said and Lindsey felt a bit relieved.

The two had went up to the counter. "Cute couple. You buying all this for the lady?" The old woman asked and Gerard had flushed a dark red. "Uh.. We aren't dating.. Separate purchase, please." Gerard said and the two grabbed out the card. The lady had understood, scanning Lindsey's first and Lindsey swiped her card and then Gerard waited patiently before doing the same and took the two bags, holding them for Lindsey. Just because they weren't dating didn't mean that Gerard couldn't be a respectful friend.

When the two departed, Gerard had smiled to Lindsey, his face still a light red. Then he remembered something. And then saw the person he was thinking of and Ray fucking Toro ran over and hugged Gerard, Gerard doing the same and he smiled softly.

"Happy birthday!" Gerard said and smiled wide to Ray and Lindsey felt a bit awkward. "It's so good to see you, again. I'm assuming you've become accustomed to the Los Angeles culture of you're here." Ray said and Gerard shook his head.

"Actually.. Lindsey here has come to help me." Gerard said and she slowly approached Ray, the two shaking hands and maybe Lindsey was intimidated a bit. "Ray." He said, Lindsey had smiled and nodded a gut to confirm that she understood.

When the two's hands departed Gerard was now standing there awkwardly. "Well, I'm glad he has a good friend like you. Competition is on though." Ray had joked a bit and Gerard had rolled his eyes heavily.

"Well. I'll leave you two to it. Christa is waiting for me." Ray said. "Happy birthday, I'll talk to you later." Gerard said and Ray had waved.

"Happy birthday, Ray." Lindsey said and Ray had smiled back and Gerard was a bit hungry. "Wanna go to the food court for a minute?" Gerard asked and Lindsey nodded. "Yeah. It's about lunch time." Lindsey said to him and the make and female had walked to the food court.

As they got there, Lindsey was groped and snapped around, glaring at the guy. A fucking regular in public. Fantastic, Gerard was minding himself and was about to kick that guy's ass but he knew it wasn't worth the oxygen and Lindsey had a hold of it, flicking the guy off and Gerard snickered.

"Just an asshole." Lindsey said. "Yeah. Just an asshole." Gerard confirmed and Lindsey frowned. "It's fine, Gee. I promise." She said and Gerard had felt bad. "Sorry.. You just.. You deserve better." He said and the silence had ensued.

"I do have good, Gee. Okay? You're my good, today." She said and Gerard smiled softly. "I'm glad.. Let's get food." Gerard said. He liked hearing those words from someone he had cared for a lot.

____

When they were done with their food, the two were giggling like idiots because Gerard had stained his shirt and Lindsey was trying to clean it, only smudging it worse.

If the two didn't know them, someone would assume they were so deeply in love that it was almost wrong.

But they weren't and maybe Lindsey wished that but she couldn't say it out loud.

Gerard had to relax his laughter for a bit and the two stood.

"Sorry for fucking up your shirt." Lindsey said, then undertones of laughter still in her voice.

"It's okay. Promise, Linds. I've got so many shirts that I don't think it hurts me an awful lot." Gerard said, giving her a reassuring smile. It was true. He had more shirts than he could keep track of.

It was nearly alarming.

Gerard had disposed of their food before heading to the MAC store so Lindsey could get some more blush and a new bottle of foundation, Gerard had debated on getting some new concelear and foundation as well that way he didn't have to go back to another makeup store for a while. Plus he'd probably apply some for the night he'd go to Lindsey's show. Just so he'd cover up the acne and look presentable and not embarrass her in front of multiple people.

Gerard had went into the small area with Lindsey. The two moving around until they had gotten to the shelves.

Gerard had moved over to the foundations while Lindsey had glanced at blushes.

Gerard's eyes found a pretty light shade and he had grabbed a light concelear as well before Lindsey had followed him, grabbing an even lighter shade and Gerard was practically a New Jersey vampire. But Lindsey also had a lot of Scottish in her so she was naturally pale.

Like Gerard but he wasn't _that_ pale. But he wasn't judging. Just spectating and Gerard's eyes were caught by a dark black eyeshadow. He experimented with dark colors a lot and only wore them on certain occasions. Maybe he'd go dark eyed, very light dark dyed, for the show? He'd consider it as he snatched up eyeliner as well and Lindsey had watched as she was at the counter and Gerard stood at her side.

"You going goth on me?" Lindsey asked and Gerard laughed. "Nah. Far from it." Gerard said.

"Good." Lindsey added and Gerard had snickered, paying after her.

The two had walked out and Gerard had remembered. He still needed to get a suit.

"Can we stop by the suit fitters? I wanna surprise you." Gerard said and Lindsey nodded. "Definitely, Gee. I'll meet you up at the car since that's the last stop?" Lindsey asked and Gerard nodded.

____

Gerard had edited with a patterned black suit. He had a matching tie to go with the theme and it was settled in the standing bag so it didn't get wrinkled. He went down a side and a half since last time and Gerard was a bit shocked. The diet was definitely paying off in the way he wanted it to.

Gerard had came out to the car to see Lindsey smoking and she quickly put out the cigarette at the sight of Gerard and smiled.

"Ready to go home?" Gerard asked and Lindsey had gave a reassuring smile and got into the car since she nodded a lot and her neck was hurting a bit for some strange reason.

And to home they went. And who knew that the week would fly by so quickly.


	6. To The Strip Club We Go, He Says

**Current song: The Entirety of A Fever You Can't Sweat Out By Panic! At The Disco, Dollhouse by Melanie Martinez, Pity Party by Melanie Martinez. Matches the whole stripper theme, or so I thought. My inspiration comes from strange places. It matches the theme. Or so I believed. *shrug***

 

______

 

Gerard had spent the week drinking Cocoa Cola, sleeping and doing some art. It was so strange being off of work but Grant didn't want him to die from lack of sleep so it was in Gerard's literal best interest to just suck up being laid off from work and maybe he'd tell Lindsey but for now he was worried about her, then remembering that him and Lindsey had the meeting at the strip club on Friday and he had also had yet to go get a haircut so that's what he did. Lindsey had also gotten a haircut in that time frame, ultimately so she could look a bit better but it wasn't extremely short. Lindsey had also gotten her nails done a pastel purple and wanted to surprise Gerard with the flashy colors and such. As the week had progressed, Friday finally came and it felt like the longest week ever to Gerard. He didn't like to wait and maybe he was a bit too excited but Gerard didn't wanna admit his elated feeling to the female.

 

____

 

"Do you think I look too flashy?" Gerard asked Mikey, the phone was propped up as he fixed the tie and ran a hand through his hair, that's when he heard the knock, Mikey waving and Gerard had pocketed the phone after hanging it up. Gerard had walked over to the door, Lindsey opening it and a bit discouraged that Mitch wasn't by her side but it was their night and he was asleep in the window, looking peaceful. "Damn, Gee. Looking good." She said, putting a hand on Gerard's chest for a moment, her nails long and pastel still before she pulled it away and Gerard had a light blush on his porcelain-like face. Gerard was so damn pale that if you didn't know him, you'd think he was a vampire. It was almost sort of insane, but then Lindsey remembered he was from New Jersey. That, or he dumped flour on his body every day to look that pale. "I'll drive this time if that's okay." Lindsey offered. She didn't have as nice of a car as Gerard's, far from it. But she didn't need a fancy Lamborghini or an Audi to make her happy. She was okay with her mildly shit car. It got her where she needed to be, at a slow pace thanks to everyone brake riding in Los Angeles. Gerard had nodded and had adjusted the pants and came outside with Lindsey. He almost looked too nice to be attending a strip club but Lindsey had complimented him and he had a few dollars in his wallet so maybe it wouldn't be that bad. He knew already that a lot of people would be drunk around Gerard and that was the only discouraging part of the whole situation. Gerard didn't like thinking about the entirety of the past alcoholism. But it was a forever etched on the scar in his brain. Gerard was quickly snapped back to reality (op, there goes gravity) and Lindsey had looked a bit worry. "It'll be fine. I promise." Lindsey assured him and he nodded a bit and smiled gently without hesitation to the female. Lindsey had started the car, pulling out of the driveway and Gerard had looked in front of his body with a bit of silence sitting between the two bodies.

 

____

 

They got to the club, a nerve-wracked Gerard sitting there with worry on his shoulders as they both got out and Lindsey sighed softly, seeing the worry that was coming from Gerard. "It'll be fine. I promise. I'll be on stage in 5 minutes. Think you can hold on for me until then?" She asked and Gerard had nodded and he walked inside, getting a few strange looks as he settled and crossed his legs in the chair to check his phone. Things couldn't go too bad, right?

 

_____

 

Lindsey had gone into her usual outfit, applying makeup, brushing her hair and applying the product to keep it flawless and made sure that the heels went on. She had been doing this for years, so to Lindsey? It didn't exactly phase her. In fact, she was used to being stared at constantly for her flashy appearance in or out of the club. Obvious eye candy for those who appreciated a certain level of beauty but she didn't need the complete boost. Gerard was her boost of confidence as of right now.

 

_____

 

She finally came out, wearing the red high heels and Gerard had adjusted where he was sitting in the chair. It was definitely a comfortable seat but he felt like a mess... But then again, he was surrounded by several drunk assholes who were whistling, but Gerard had kept to himself. Lindary had smiled, grabbing the pole, her pearly white teeth were exposed with the grin. She definitely had teeth that were well taken care of and she didn't fuck around with her dental hygiene. You only get one set of teeth. After a while, she came down from the pole to hear someone talking behind Gerard. "What a fucking faggot, has a soda at a damn bar." He wanted to deck those assholes but Lindsey slowly walked over to him, the clicking of the heels diverting his attention greatly from the other club goers and Lindsey sat in his lap for a moment and went up to his ear. "They're here every day getting drunk. Just ignore them." Lindsey said, rocking back and he yelped a bit in surprise, definitely not expecting that level of friction and she stood, taking Gerard's hand for a moment. Everyone knew what departing meant and they all collectively sighed, the guy behind Gerard just looking down as they walked back. So the faggot who got a soda at a bar is now going to a back room with a stripper. Fuckers.

 

____

 

The two were against the wall, mouths attached and Lindsey was trying to work off the incredibly tight dress pants when he quickly pulled away in a panic and Lindsey knew that neither of them was ready this quick. They were friends, companions, not fuck buddies and Lindsey didn't wanna make Gerard uncomfortable or upset and she hugged him and he sighed. "I'm sorry, I've just," He paused, "I don't have the courage to go that far with anyone yet. Maybe one day, but not today, I'm sorry, Linds. I really am." Gerard said gently, Lindsey shaking her head. "It's fine. Not everyone wants sex." She consoled and rubbed his back and Gerard had closed his eyes. "I'll make it up to you. Over dinner?" Gerard asked. He wanted to make Lindsey feel a lot less bad about the situation. "Yeah.." Lindsey said. She wanted to slowly build up and didn't wanna rush whatever this was. Gerard seemed like a good guy who had smarts and didn't wanna rush a simple relationship. Morales and sense. That's what Gerard hoped he displayed. He didn't wanna disappoint an actual crush.

 

____

 

The two had decided on having dinner tomorrow night, mainly because Gerard had needed a buddy to lean on and both of them were tired and went home back to Gerard's apartment, both watching Star Wars. What a cute nerd, Lindsey thought. "I got laid off from work for 2 weeks due to the fact that I passed out during work for not sleeping. I was trying to unpack all night without Ray and Grant had caught me passed out on the desk and set me home with a legal reason." Gerard said. He had felt lost not doing work and had never admitted to anyone that Gerard had fucked up that badly. Gerard was in his pajamas and so was Lindsey, the two leaning on each other, despite the mound of pillows and blankets separating the two. Lindsey had felt bad. She knew that Gerard had loved his job. "It was probably for the best. They don't want you to die of sleep deprivation and lose such a good artist." Lindsey complimented and the blush returned to Gerard's face. It hadn't exactly left. No. The blush had just faded and it was something extremely hard to erase off of Gerard's light colored face. "Thanks, Linds. I don't know what I'd do without you." Gerard said. "I don't know what I'd do without you, Gee. You made my night a hell of a lot better." Lindsey said. They complimented each other so well, yet Gerard needed the glue to repair himself. And Lindsey was that glue.


	7. If You Don't Love Me Anymore, Lie

**_Current songs: Hopeless Fountain Kingdom's Entirety by Halsey._ **

______

Morning came with the sun poking through the curtains of Gerard's apartment. Mitch had joined them late last night and he was cuddled in the mountain of blankets to keep himself warm and comfortable since Gerard's air conditioner worked unlike Lindsey's.

They hadn't wanted to renovate Lindsey's apartment unless she was selling the place but she had lived there for years and didn't wanna change her lifestyle. Plus she liked her new neighbor a lot and didn't wanna depart so she'd take an apartment filled with fans on the walls and such over leaving the place where she met the ambitious comic artist, Gerard.

Lindsey had awoken first, Gerard didn't snore, he just breathed quietly with his mouth open but Mitch  _definitely_ snored. It wasn't an annoying thing once you got used to it. Plus Mitch was just the type of dog that you couldn't get pissed at.

Lindsey had seen that a random movie was on. Kill Bill, thanks, Netflix, she thought and turned off the smart TV and Gerard had made a noise. Maybe he was used to sleeping with some background noise? She'd definitely have to get used to that if she wanted to spend more nights to sleep over with Gerard. 

"You awake?" Lindsey asked gently, hoping that didn't bother Gerard an awful lot, his eyes had slowly opened and he nodded. "Yeah. Just.. Long night." Gerard said and rubbed the sleep and sand out of his bright burning forest hazel eyes. 

"Yeah, I get that, me too, Gee," Lindsey said, Gerard's cheeks a light pink when Lindsey had said those words. Gerard was just embarrassed for some reason, by Lindsey that was, he fell so fast, before he could realize it, and now that they had spent a night together, with her dog and her, things seemed domestic, something that Gerard could for sure get used to. He needed some calm in his life, something that didn't seem like it was gonna go to shit, and Lindsey seemed like that good thing within his life and that made Gerard smile.

"I should make some coffee, maybe get the day started... I'm not sure." Gerard noted out loud. He started every day with the caffeine, he couldn't go without the so-called  _bean water_  and Gerard fucking loved his coffee.

Lindsey had agreed with this statement as Gerard fully got up from the couch, looking disheveled and Mitch decided to follow Gerard to the small-sized kitchen, it wasn't an extravagant kitchen, but at least he was able to make coffee and cook in it and Gerard couldn't at all complain about the situation that he was in, because it wasn't a negative situation.

By the time that Gerard was done with the coffee, he had returned with two ceramic mugs, the TV was on once more playing some morning cartoon and Gerard had smiled and sat down next to her, handing her the mug of coffee and Gerard had yawned. 

"So uh, you got work today?" Gerard asked and raised an eyebrow.

"Nope, I'm all yours, so what do you wanna do today?" Lindsey asked and Gerard thought pretty in depth about what he wanted to do, so many things and too little time and Gerard just clicked his tongue against his teeth. 

"Well. Maybe you could finally meet Mikey? I mean.. He doesn't bite." Gerard said, they had done a lot yesterday, but Gerard always needed something to do, always. It didn't matter what day, and he had all this free time and they were in the city of opportunity where anything could happen and Gerard was excited to see what the future had to hold, especially in Los Angeles. 

"Yeah, that sounds nice." She said and gave a toothy grin to the male. "Dave and Busters?" She asked and Gerard looked confused for a moment. "That a California term?" Gerard asked and Lindsey shook her head. "Nah, we just have a lot out here, surprised that Jersey doesn't have one," Lindsey said.

"I'm sure they do, I was sort of a recluse when I live in New Jersey so I didn't exactly see the world as much as I should have," Gerard said.

"You'll get familiar and out in the world, that's my first promise to you," Lindsey said, seemingly confident over Gerard, whose confidence in himself was lower than the Mariana trench.

"Alright, I trust you on that," Gerard said as he sipped on his coffee, excited for the adventure ahead of the two.

 


End file.
